Jake Wells
Jake Wells is a main character and research analyst for Homeland Security who works in the Washington Vault along Alex Norwood in Washington D.C. History Working at the Vault At the vault, Diana and Ichabod enter. The man working behind the desk, Jake, is a bit taken aback by their presence but then he too gets excited. Jake knows all about Ichabod’s Sleepy Hollow work and has followed his career. Jake’s job is to catalogue all the happenings that occur on the fringes. Just then a small boom is heard. Jake goes to investigate. Jake and the woman who set off the explosion, Alex, show Ichabod around the place. Ichabod finds books with Washington’s seal and it turns out they’re the organization’s official logs. Ichabod determines there’s a text written beneath the text in Benjamin Franklin's code. Ichabod flips through pages and determines the demon was raised back in 1865 by John Wilkes Booth who used it to kill President Lincoln. Booth summoned the demon into his own body, however Mary Todd Lincoln – who apparently was aware of demons and tried to keep her husband safe – ultimately sealed the demon in an underground chamber following her husband’s murder. That chamber is under the Lincoln Memorial, and the demon was released when Lincoln’s head was chopped off his statue. Between Ichabod, the demon, and Lincoln’s head disappearing, Jake has finally come to the conclusion that everything in the Vault is real and it all does really matter. Alex, meanwhile, isn’t quite ready to believe everything, but Jake convinces her to show them the tunnels. After returning from the tunnels, Ichabod and Diana have a idea on who the demon is targeting. Ichabod, Diana, Jake, and Alex try to figure out how to combat the demon and keep the death toll at the concert to a minimum. Diana wonders why the walls of the demon’s cell were made of copper and Jake says copper must be the demon’s Kryptonite. The next day, Ichabod and Diana lead the demon to a werehouse. At the warehouse waiting, Alex has made “magical” bullets out of copper, and Jake is still overwhelmed everything he’s always believed in is true. The newly formed foursome wait for the demon, but he’s so fast he gets the jump on Jake and starts to strangle him. Just then Jenny shows up, throws down a taunt, and then shoots the demon. Ichabod introduces her as a “soldier, scholar, gentlewoman, and all-around badass.” They hug, obviously glad to be together again. Alex comes in for work and finds Jake working in the Vault. He explains that he was up all night mapping the tunnels, and points out that they've been working near a labyrinth. Ichabod comes in through the hidden door to the tunnels and explains that he doesn't have a clearance badge to access the agency normally. Jake says that they'll get him a badge, and Ichabod explains that he needs a book on dream interpretation. Once Jake gets the book, he peers over Ichabod's shoulder until Ichabod suggests that he read the secret histories. Jake points out that they're encrypted, and Ichabod gives him the encryption key. Later, When Ichabod calls him, Jake checks the immigration records and gives Ichabod and Diana the names of the two sisters, Marg and Malligo Dyer. Ichabod has Jake check the secret histories, which show that Washington paid the sisters with a plot of land protected in perpetuity by the government. Moll's body was found near the land, and Diana says that she needs to stop before they go there. At the vault, Alex warns Jake that there's more to Ichabod then he's letting on. Jake figures that Alex is jealous, and she points out Ichabod's anachronistic accent and clothing. "Ichabod Crane" disappeared in 1771 and reappeared three years ago in Sleepy Hollow, and there's only one Ichabod Crane in any files. Jake wonders if Ichabod is a time traveler, and Alex warns him that Ichabod is keeping separately. Later at the vault, Alex shows the others two documents that she found in the clock. One is dated 1780, the day Andre was hung, and the other is dated 1781. It's from Washington, and he charged them with guarding a talisman. Alex didn't find it, and Ichabod confirms that Washington said that the plot would remain the sisters' in perpetuity as long as the "Division" endured. They realize that there were similar symbols on the Booth vault, and Ichabod figures the Booth demon was standing guard over a talisman as well. He realizes that someone is unleashing evil to recover mystical artifacts. Diana says that they can talk about it the next day after she spends a night with Molly. Ichabod peers into a closet in an apartment that he, Jake, and Jenny are looking at, and the landlord explains that the last tenant disappeared two months ago under mysterious circumstances, owing two months' rent. The apartment is not as advertised, but Jake insists that it's an edge neighborhood and the rent is 1/4th of the other places Ichabod saw. Ichabod takes it and thanks Jake for his assistance, and Jake points out that his name and Jenny's are similar. After Jenny gave Jake a weird look, Jake leaves the to it. After an attack on the president by the Headless Horseman, at the vault, Ichabod describes his encounters with the Horseman and warns that he's a single-minded engine of destruction. Alex asks for details, and Ichabod says that the Horseman's intent in the past has been to reacquire his head. Jake points out that the heads of powerful people have been considered relics of power, and Ichabod figures that the Horseman wants the President's head. Ichabod and Diana go to investigate while Jake, Jenny and Alex go through the tunnels. They keep in contact with Ichabod via radio. Jenny points out that Jake is standing on a glyph and Alex finds another one. They're centuries old, and Jenny realizes that they're Druidic. Jenny warns Jake that if he keeps eyeballing her then he'll lose an eye. Ichabod and Diana find a manhole and the trio in the tunnels finds a disk bolted to the underside of the cover, surrounded by magical glyphs carved into the tunnel walls from different ancient cultures. Diana warns that they have six hours until the sun sets, and Ichabod realizes that the ward was intended to repel the Horseman. The trio remove the disk and take it back to the vault, and Alex determines that it contains an Egyptian ward. Ichabod says that he's seen the combination of glyphs before in the work of a highly skilled city planner, Benjamin Banneker. Jake recognizes Benjamin's name and Ichabod relates a visit by a Colonial officer in 1777. Jake says that all of Benjamin's papers burned up in a fire in 1826. He tells Ichabod to admit that he's a time traveler, and Alex says that she carbon-dated a piece of hair off of Ichabod's jacket and the results suggest that he's from a time before them. Jenny admits that Ichabod is technically 226 years old, and Diana tries to take it in. Ichabod explains that he was born in 1751 and he met the Horseman in 1781 on the battlefield. They both slumbered until a demon raised the Horseman as one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and Ichabod and Abbie faced him as the Witnesses. After Diana and Ichabod visit Malcolm, a person of interest to the problems of Washington DC, they discover of a street that could trap the Horseman. At the vault, the team goes over the plans and realize that J Street exists. Ichabod figures that if they can lure the Horseman in, they can use the disk to block his way out. They check the secret histories while Jenny brings in her heavy weaponry. Ichabod and Jake find a reference to J Street's route, and Ichabod says that they'll lure the Horseman there with the chance to get Ichabod's head. Diana gets home and confirms that the nanny Clara is picking up Molly. She then opens her daughter's sketch book and looks at the sketch of the four white trees. There's also a sketch of the Horseman. That night, the Horseman puts on the severed head of a motorcycle policeman and takes on his form. He then rides off to find the President. Diana meets Ichabod near J Street and they find a brick wall which they discover is the entrance to the street. The others go through the tunnels until they are directly beneath Ichabod and Diana. Jenny recites the glyphs while Ichabod invites the Horseman to come at him. The doorway doesn't open, and Jake realizes that he has to translate the glyphs. He starts doing so and the first glyph glows. The Horseman advances on Ichabod, who runs. Jenny and Jake translate the remaining glyphs, and the entrance opens. Ichabod runs in with Diana to which the Horseman follows. Once the two ditch the Horseman, they escape and Jake and Alex close the entrance and put the disk in place which blocks the Horseman from escaping. After Ichabod is declared missing from his apartment, Jenny brings a sample of the stuff that is left behind at his apartment to the vault for testing. Alex confirms that it's spider silk. Jenny tells them that Ichabod isn't returning his calls, and insists that they shouldn't call Diana. She wonders if they brought something out of J Street, and Alex demonstrates that the goo reacts poorly to bright light. Jake checks Benjamin's journals and finds a reference to a photophobic substance that colonists in Maryland found. The map shows the location as "The Cave of Despair" near Aberdeen, and Jenny prepares to head out to it even though it's now a military proving ground. Jake offers to go with her, but Jenny says that it's out of their league. Once she leaves, Jake tells Alex that they can handle the supernatural since dealing with the Horseman. He points out that the creature in the cave, the Slayer of Despair, feeds on its victims misery until they kill themselves. Jenny breaks into the military base and two soldiers confront her. When the wire cutters she used fall out, the soldiers realize that she's dangerous and handcuff her. Jake and Alex are watching from outside the fence, and Jake says that he knows a way to free her. They call Diana and she comes to free Jenny and the two go to the cave and find Icahbod. When Jenny and Diana return to the vault, Jake finds a reference to a freed slave that encountered the demon at Valley Forge. Jenny realizes that Grace Dixon wrote the coded entry and gives them the cipher. Jake and Alex decipher the code and read the entry. Jake interrupts to show them an entry about how Grace defeated the demon with the "Fire of Joy." Alex has all of the ingredients except for HMX, a high-grade military explosive. It's illegal but Jenny says that she can get it from one of her contacts. The projection device that Grace used is stored at the Smithsonian, and Jake says that they can sneak in and get it. Jake and Alex take the tunnels to the Smithsonian. They enter the Smithsonian through a vent and find the devices: a 12th century Chinese welding torch. A guard opens the door and they quickly hide. Jobe appears and casually suspends the guard in mid-air, choking him. He then opens the drawers with a gesture and finds the map he's looking for. Once he has it, Jobe disintegrates the guard with a gesture and looks back briefly, hearing something. However, he then leaves. After getting the chemicals, Jake tells Jenny what they saw at the Smithsonian. He's determined that Jobe is the head of Malcolm's security detail, and Jenny says that they'll deal with it later. The team enter the Cave and find Ichabod. Alex and Jake start cutting Ichabod free, and the demon attacks and slams Diana back before ducking back into the shadows. Jenny and Diana go after it while Alex and Jake free Ichabod. After killing the creature, They go back to Ichabod, who is free but still unconscious. Jenny figures that Ichabod is still trapped in the illusion. Diana realizes that Ichabod needs an anchor to find his way back. She calls Molly and asks her to tell her mother what she can about Ichabod. He wakes up and says that he heard Abbie's words, and that he and Diana have much to discuss. When Jake and Alex return to the vault, Jake is thrilled with what they did and Alex admits that she's impressed. The goo in the jar in inert, and Jake figures that it died with the demon. Alex says that she'll dump it the next day and they leave. On the counter, the goo in the jar changes, forming Henry's face. At the vault, Jake reviews Malcolm's history, and Alex points out that their supernatural encounters lead back to Malcolm. They figure that he's collecting mystic artifacts, and Ichabod says that they have to determine why. The guard that Jobe incinerated is officially a missing person, and Diana points out that it gives them grounds to question Malcolm. Ichabod agrees to go with her and suggests that Jenny determine what was taken. Jake asks Alex to help him out with Jenny. Alex says that Jenny isn't into him, but Alex hopes that Alex will pave the way for him. She agrees in return for lunch for the rest of the month and his parking space. Alex goes over to where Jenny is working and offers to help her hack the carriers who delivered to the Smithsonian. After their talk, Jenny looks over and smiles and Jake smiles in satisfaction. Diana calls them from Dreyfuss Enterprises as their is an intruder and the building has gone into lock-down. Alex gets them access to the lower-level systems so they can get Diana and Ichabod out. Alex brings up the footage from the security cameras, revealing Ansel killing the guards with an incantation. Jake realizes that the markings on Ansel's arms are demonic sigils and each one casts a different killing spell. Once a sigil is activated, it burns itself out. Jake goes to research sigil magic. Jake finds an incantation that can disrupt the connection between the sigils and the incantations used to invoke them. If someone recites it when the warlock activates the sigil, it will deactivate it. Jenny is unable to reach Ichabod's phone, and suggests that they tell the system that the primary air supply has run out. It will then switch to backup mode and pull in air from the outside, letting Jenny get in through the shafts. Jake says that he should go in with her in case she needs backup, but Jenny suggests that he stay behind to do research. Satisfied that Jenny cares about him, Jake high-fives Alex once Jenny leaves. After Ichabod and Diana are rescued, at the vault, Jenny tells Alex and Jake that Malcolm has disappeared. Alex has determined that Jobe stole a map of ley lines and Jenny brings up a scan of the map she made. It shows convergent points where the mystical energies peak, and each talisman was at an intersection. The last piece will be at the remaining intersection: Sleepy Hollow. Stopping Malcolm The team arrives at Sleepy Hollow. Jake admits that he wasn't expecting a more supernatural vibe, and Jenny remembers her various supernatural encounters. She tells them to keep their guards up, just as Diana and Ichabod arrive. Jenny takes out the Judas Scepter to find the last piece, and explains that it's drawn to magic. It leads them past an old building with a sarcophagus on the ceiling. Jenny is unable to pinpoint the magic source, and then the "signal" goes dead. Ichabod suggests that the meeting of ley lines may be meeting with the signal, and Alex suggests that they overlay the ley line map with a topographical map to isolate the interference. Ichabod leads them to the Archives to get his map. The group enters the archives and Ichabod, Jake, and Alex do their research while Jenny points out the secret tunnel to Diana. Ichabod finds the maps they need and Alex says that she can build a Faraday cage that will filter out the excess magical energy. Jenny takes her to her storage unit to get the components she needs, while Ichabod and Diana look for information on the Stone. Jake goes with the two women to get the components, and both he and Alex figure that they're finally making a difference. Jenny warns that they have to be realistic about the dangers they face, and digs up the trapdoor to her storage unit. Once Alex builds the Faraday device, they attach it to the Scepter and go back to the town square. They get a clear rating this time and the Scepter leads them to a nearby graveyard. On the building above, the jackal-headed figure draws an arrow and fires. Jenny knocks Jake out of the way just in time and they take cover. Jenny gives the Scepter to Alex and the archer shoots it. The Scepter dissolves in a matter of seconds, while the archer fires another arrow at Jenny and she just avoids it. Jenny figures that the Stone piece is in the crypt beneath them, but they can't get to it with the archer shooting at them. She says that they should run in different directions to confuse it. Jake reluctantly agrees and they run. When the trio gets back to the archive, Jenny tells Ichabod and Diana what they encountered. Ichabod finds a book describing the Sphinx, a guardian demon used by Egyptian pharaohs to guard their treasure. He figures that they need to solve a riddle to defeat the Sphinx, and Jake suggests that they use the tunnels to access the crypt. Jenny says that they can provide a distraction long enough for Jake and Diana to get into the crypt. Ichabod and Diana enter the tunnels. They come to the passage leading to the crypt and check with Jenny. She says that they're ready, and tells Jake and Alex to stay with the truck. They refuse and Alex points out that Jenny has gone off on her own before. Jake insists that they can handle themselves and they're old enough to make their own decisions. Jenny admits that she was out of line and thanks them for their honesty, and gives them weapons. The Sphinx starts firing at them and they take cover. The Sphinx comes down and attacks Jenny, and she holds it off long enough for Alex and Jake to hit it. They divide its attention and it hesitates. The Sphinx weakens and Jenny shoots it, figuring that the others got the talisman. The demon dissolves into dust, and Jenny thanks Jake and Alex. Back at the archives, Diana tells the others how Ichabod disappeared. They figure that Malcolm and Jobe were involved, and Alex wonders if they can use anything else to use the talisman. Diana suggests that they track Dreyfuss Enterprises businesses in the area. They find out that the area that Malcolm is doing the ritual is the place where Ichabod died in 1781. Jenny and the others arrive outside and spot Malcolm and the others. They prepare their weapons and get ready to go in. Malcolm begins the ritual, but Jenny uses a blessed lantern to trap Jobe inside. The others run in and drop explosive charges on the Stone. Malcolm calls to Jobe but gets no response, and the Horseman grabs his axe. Ichabod grabs a discarded gun and shoots and wounds it thanks to the power of the Stone. The team runs out and Malcolm starts drinking the liquid that has emerged from the Stone. They get out and trigger the charges, and the construction site blows up. Later at the bar, the group share a toast to absent friends a victory well fought. Trivia Etymology *'Jake' is a name in its own right, but it can be derived from either the medieval variant of 'Jack' or 'Jacob'. *From the Latin Iacobus, which was from the Greek Ιακωβος (Iakobos), which was from the Hebrew name יַעֲקֹב (Ya'aqov). In the Old Testament Jacob (later called Israel) is the son of Isaac and Rebecca and the father of the twelve founders of the twelve tribes of Israel. He was born holding his twin brother Esau's heel, and his name is explained as meaning "holder of the heel" or "supplanter", because he twice deprived his brother of his rights as the firstborn son (see Genesis 27:36). http://www.behindthename.com/name/Jake *In England, Jacob was mainly regarded as a Jewish name during the Middle Ages, though the variant James was used among Christians. Jacob came into general use as a Christian name after the Protestant Reformation. A famous bearer was Jacob Grimm (1785-1863), the German linguist and writer who was, with his brother Wilhelm, the author of 'Grimm's Fairy Tales'. http://www.behindthename.com/name/Jake *The name "Jake" is derived from Jackin (earlier Jankin), a medieval diminutive of John. It is often regarded as an independent name. During the Middle Ages it was very common, and it became a slang word meaning "man". It was frequently used in fairy tales and nursery rhymes, such as 'Jack and the Beanstalk', 'Little Jack Horner', and 'Jack Sprat'.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Jake *'Wells' is derived from Middle English welle meaning "well, spring, water hole". http://www.behindthename.com/name/Jake Appearances References Category:Season Four Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters